Inazuma Eleven
|-|Inazuma Eleven= |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= |-|Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin= Summary It´s a franchise of games and animes. It began as role-playing sports video games for the Nintendo DS developed and published by Level-5. The main character, Mamoru Endou, is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of Daisuke Endou, one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who 'died' before Mark was born. Even though his skills and enthusiasm are incredible, his school lacks a real soccer club, as the six other members don't appear very interested even in training. One day, when a mysterious forward named Goenji Shuuya, moves to Mamoru's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. Powers of the Verse The low tiers of the verse can easily bust a small building by kicking a soccer ball, the mid tiers can destroy cities by just kicking a soccer ball, the high tiers can show attacks capables of destroying planets and even stars. God tiers can show attacks capable of creating wormholes and galaxies. Fran united two universes into one. In matter of hax they have time stoppers, teleporters, black hole makers, intangibility, etc. Note: If you ask why they don´t destroy anything?, it´s because the soccer balls are created to "contain the attack itself", this was explained by the creators and even in the anime/games. The games lampshade this with characters pointing out the nets are essentially indestructible. However, Aphrodi, Reize, and Edgar were capable of destroying the nets. Several characters have destroyed trees and rocks. Reize destroyed a building, Ozrock destroyed The Moon, and Fran erased many beings and objects from existence. Some characters like Fran, Saru, Sein, Desuta, Ozrock, Vanfeny, Garsha, and SSC possess real powers outside of soccer skills, including psychic powers, reality warping, weapon materialization, biological manipulation, etc. Characters Inazuma Eleven |-|First Season (Nationals Arc)= Endou_Mamoru_Orion.png|'Endou Mamoru' Gouenji_Shuuya_Orion.png|'Gouenji Shuuya' Kazemaru_Ichirouta_Orion.png|'Kazemaru Ichirouta' Someoka_Ryuugo_Ares.png|'Someoka Ryuugo' Kabeyama_Heigorou_Ares.png|'Kabeyama Heigorou' Ichinose_Kazuya_Orion.png|'Ichinose Kazuya' Domon_Asuka_Orion.png|'Domon Asuka' Kidou_Inazuma_Japan.png|'Kidou Yuuto' Sakuma_Jirou_Orion.png|'Sakuma Jirou' Genda_Koujirou_Ares.png|'Genda Koujirou' Afuro_Terumi_Orion.png|'Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi)'|link=Afuro Terumi |-|Second Season (Aliea Arc)= Fubuki_Shirou_Orion.png|'Fubuki Shirou'|link= Fubuki Shirou Fudio_Akio_Orion.png|'Fudou Akio'|link=Fudou Akio Kogure_Yuuya.png|'Kogure Yuuya' Tsunami_Jousuke_.jpg|'Tsunamu Jousuke' Hijikata_Raiden.png|'Hijikata Raiden' Zaizen_Touko.png|'Zaizen Touko' Sue.jpg|'Urabe Rika' Kiyama_Tatsuya_Orion.png|'Kiyama Hiroto'|link=Kiyama Hiroto Midorikawa_Ryuuji_Ares.png|'Midorikawa Ryuuji'|link=Midorikawa Ryuuji Suzuno_Fuusuke_Ares.png|'Suzuno Fuusuke'|link=Suzuno Fuusuke Nagumo_Ares.png|'Nagumo Haruya'|link=Nagumo Haruya Saginuma_Osamu_Orion.png|'Saginuma Osamu'|link=Saginuma Osamu |-|Third Season (FFI Arc)= Utsunoyima_Toramaru.png|'Utsunoyima Toramaru' Tobitaka_Seiya.png|'Tobitaka Seiya' Fideo_Ardena.png|'Fideo Ardena' Edgar_Valtinas_thumb.png|'Edgar Valtinas'|link=Edgar Valtinas Teres_Tolue_EP_95.png|'Teres Tolue' Mark_Kruger_Orion.png|'Mark Kruger' Dylan_Keith_Orion.png|'Dylan Keith' Mac_Roniejo.jpg|'Mac Roniejo' Rococo_Urupa.png|'Rococo Urupa'|link=Rococo Urupa Sein_thumb.png|'Sein'|link=Sein Desuta.PNG.png|'Desuta' |-|Invasion of Ogre= Baddap_Sleed_IEMovie_Cropped_HQ.png|'Baddap Sleed' Endou_Kanon_thumb.png|'Endou Kanon' Inazuma Eleven GO |-|First Season= Matsukaze_Tenma.png|'Matsukaze Tenma' Shindou_Takuto.png|'Shindou Takuto' Tsurugi_Kyousuke.png|'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Nishizono_Shinsuke.png|'Nishizono Shinsuke' Nishiki_Ryouma.png|'Nishiki Ryouma' Kirino_Ranmaru.png|'Kirino Ranmaru' Yukimura_Hyouga.png|'Yukimura Hyouga' Amemiya_Taiyou.png|'Amemiya Taiyou'|link=Amemiya Taiyou Hakuryuu.png|'Hakuryuu (Inazuma Eleven)'|link=Hakuryuu (Inazuma Eleven) Shuu.png|'Shuu (Inazuma Eleven)'|link=Shuu (Inazuma Eleven) |-|Second Season (GO Chrono Stone)= Fei_Rune.png|'Fei Rune' Kinako's_debut.png|'Nanobana Kinako' Torb.png|'Torb' AlphaIcon.png|'Alpha'|link=Alpha (Inazuma Eleven) Beta icon.png|'Beta'|link=Beta (Inazuma Eleven) Gammaicon.jpg|'Gamma' Zanark_Avalonic.png|'Zanark Avalonic'|link=Zanark Avalonic Rei_Rukh.png|'Rei Rukh' Saryuu_Evan.png|'Saryuu Evan' |-|Third Season (GO Galaxy)= Matatagi_Hayato_Dark_Side.png|'Matatagi Hayato' Ibuki_Munemasa.png|'Ibuki Munemasa' Ichikawa_Zanakurou.png|'Ichikawa Zanakurou' Bitway_Ozrock.png|'Bitway Ozrock' Inazuma Eleven (2018) |-|Reloaded= Clario_Orvan_casual_clothing.png|'Clario Orvan' |-|Ares no Tenbin= Inamori_Asuto_thumb.png|'Inamori Asuto'|link=Inamori Asuto Haizaki_Ryouhei_thumb.png|'Haizaki Ryouhei'|link=Haizaki Ryouhei Nosaka_Yuuma_thumb.png|'Nosaka Yuuma'|link=Nosaka Yuuma Kozoumaru_Orion.jpg|'Kozoumaru Sasuke'|link=Kozoumaru Sasuke Hiura_Kirina_thumb.png|'Hiura Kirina' Goujin_Tetsunosuke.png|'Goujin Tetsunosuke' Umihara_Norika_Orion.jpg|'Umihara Norika' Iwato_Takashi_Orion.png|'Iwato Takashi' Mansaku_Yuuichirou_Orion.png|'Mansaku Yuuichirou' Mizukamiya_Seiryuu.png|'Mizukamiya Seiryuu' Nishikage_Seiya_thumb.png|'Nishikage Seiya' Fubuki_Atsuya_Orion.png|'Fubuki Atsuya (Ares)' Shiratoya_Nae.png|'Shiratoya Nae' Kira_Hiroto_Orion_thumb.png|'Kira Hiroto (Ares)' Sakanoue_Noboru.png|'Sakanoue Noboru' |-|Orion no Kokuin= Ichihoshi_Hikaru_thumb.png|'Ichihoshi Hikaru'|link=Ichihoshi Hikaru Froy_Girikanan.png|'Froy Girikanan' Li_Hao.png|'Li Hao' Baek_Shi-Woo.png|'Baek Shi-Woo' Satan_Gaul.png|'Satan Gaul' Onakhon_Ims.png|'Onakhon Ims' Dost_Gales.jpg|'Dost Gales' Andreas_Bebo.png|'Andreas Bebo' Arthur_(Inazuma_Eleven).png|'Arthur (Inazuma Eleven)' Petronio_Patti.png|'Petronio Patti' Yurika_Beor.jpg|'Yurika Beor' Gallery All Opening Songs of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Galaxy Ares Orion Inazuma Eleven Opening 1 with English Dub Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Anime